Kamalatmika (Pilot)
"Have you ever dreamt of flying?" The Pilot "Contact local authorities if you see any suspicious persons in your neighborhood. We repeat, stay calm, stay indoors..." In the din of her dimly lit room, June heaved her arm across her eyes, blotting out the blues from her monitor. Her mind recognized the alien contact, the coldness of her skin, but she did nothing to remove it as it chilled her fervent mind. Now what? It was only a matter of time until her neighbors would spot her, and that could only spiral into scrutiny, arrest, and the horrible darkness of the unknown. She cringed at those prospects and hid amongst the shadows. The steely gaze of paranoia would never leave June. For weeks, she used her suit sparingly, only to evade the notice of others, slowly withdrawing money and sealing up loose ends with those who loved or cared for the previous her. Yet doing so only invited more despair, as no matter what mental gymnastics she abused her mind with, her prospects did not look any better than the day before. She heard the call of organizations that were rising in the chaos. For a while, she considered The Safety Net, but it smelled equal parts comforting and a trap. Erring on the side of safety, she avoided their contact. For June, even the elven mind would fervently deject the static life she had constructed. In spurts of activity, she would fly out into the night, snapping pictures of the chaos, shearing off the metadata, and posting them on a newborn blog. She took up the handle of Kamala, stolen from the make of her suit. "Where did you take this?" Just downtown, she would reply in the theater of her mind. "Whoa, how did you get up there?" I took the stairs. She pounded her backspace key. "Who are you?" A suiter. That night, she missed the cancel button. Her blog exploded in readership. At first she avoided the limelight, but as time passed and the comments and bickering didn't lighten up, she started writing about her experiences avoiding the law, wearing the suit, and having to hide her elven ears. The circus culminated in a final feature, filled with pictures from the open sky, vistas across snowy mountains and glittering seas, from the lawlessness of suit-fueled revolution to the ordered terror of a modern military. Her title was simple: Have You Ever Dreamt of Flying? The Beginnings of Elforce It was just one reply, but it would balloon into something she could never imagine. A longtime reader commented about the existence of another online personality, the video blogger Aurora. Flipping through her work gave her hope - there was indeed others who shared her experience. She reached out to her, and over the course of a month they collaborated. Once met by longtime follower, Tankfag, they went public and took to the roads. It was then that June recalled the intent behind her choices that one fateful night, that she wanted to cast away the old and start anew, that she indeed once dreamt of flying. And in that realization, she knew she would have to cast away the fear that had long paralyzed her actions; to live life was to earn the freedom of doing so, something that wouldn't just fall into her lap. With an ever growing cast of companions, she would soon rely on the skills that she nurtured in a previous life. And as her reputation for stern yet compassionate leadership grew, she would continue to stow away the strands of the past, to share one day when it would all come crashing down again. But so long as there was another horizon to see, they would keep moving ahead of the current. Personality Impulsive. Many have called her that, but she in turn denies it. Spontaneity. What's the difference? Well, one's liable to get you killed. The other's good at reducing one's sanity. Of course, it's all up to interpretation anyways, so she says. Whenever June's past comes up, she talks around it, diverting her gaze elsewhere. It's a tick she never grew out of and apparently the nanites didn't consider it a flaw of any sort. Clearly, even space elves develop bad habits. Appearance Long black hair and striking blue eyes just shy of 5'2". Her petite frame makes it easy for her to hide behind her allies, but it makes it tricky for her to keep her guns steady without a stabilizer. Though she can put on a somber appearance, she prefers brighter colors and lighter clothes. The Suit The Kamalatmika Mk I, as described by the digitized user manual, was designed as a variant off of the more common Mahavidya series popular with Fae nobles. While it retained most of the communications support of the core series, the Kamalatmika was also outfitted with a set of machine guns that could combine to form one unified gattling gun. Her suit, when collapsed, resembles a set of partially-plated gloves that crawl up her sleeve. The AI that resides within it seems to exhibit no signs of self-awareness. June's never set it off of its default look and feel, a lotus blossom. Mechanics (Bliss ver) SUIT - Mesh (0) SPECIALTY - Command (5) UI - Brain Implant 2 (15) HUD: Enhanced Vision (5) Thermal/X-Ray Vision (5) Ultrasonic Radar (5) Navigation (5) External Sensors (Free) COMMS: Universal Translator (5) Communicator (Free) Wi-Fi (15) BIOLOGY: Progenitor Nanites (15) UTILITIES: Collapsible (5) Dummy AI (5) Self-Repair (15) COMBAT: Non-Lethal Set (5) Ballistics (10) Ballistics (10) Ballistics (10) Ballistics (10) DEFENSE: Physical Shield (15 + 10) LOCOMOTION: Flight (30) Mechanics (HardTarget TRPG ver) Updated: March 10, 2014 Recharge: 0 PR: 2 (+4) STR: 600 lbs AD: front 3, static 1 MV: 4 Height: 1x Weight: 153.125 lbs (76.5625 lbs collapsed) Mobility: 45m Air Supply: 30m --- Mesh (0) Harpy (20) Exposed (-5) Armored (5) Lightweight (5) UI Brain Implant 2 (15) MATERIEL Composite (20) DEFENSE Physical Shield (5) Pressure Shielding (15) LOCOMOTION Flight (free) -Gills (can't take) HUD Enhanced Vision (5) Thermal Vision (5) X-ray Vision (5) UltraSonic Radar (5) Internal Status (free) External Status (10) COMMS Vocal (0) Universal Translator (5) Communicator (10) Wi-Fi (15) Command Suite (15) BIOLOGY Progenitor Nanites (10) UTILITY Collapsible (5) Dummy AI (5) WEAPONS Hardpoints L HND 1 R HND 1 L BSJ 4 R BSJ 4 Class VII Platform Ballistics (20) Platform Ballistics (20) TARGETING Assisted Aim (5) Target Lock (15) Full-Range Accurate Motion (15) Category:Pilots Category:Elforce Alpha Category:Mesh Category:PACYOA: AD Category:PACYOA: TE